


Punch

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You tell Natasha about your little crush on Loki, and soon everyone finds out.





	Punch

“You seem frustrated,” Natasha said.

You grunted in response. You were lying face down on the couch, face shoved into a pillow. You would’ve stayed there forever if you could, but alas, you needed oxygen, and keeping your face in the pillow like this wasn’t providing that. You turned your head and glanced up at Natasha. She was watching you with a single eyebrow raised.

“What?” You asked.

“I know that look,” she replied.

Now it was your turn to raise an eyebrow.

“Boy trouble.”

You sat up, dragging the pillow into your lap. "I am not having boy trouble.“

"Oh, please, Y/N, it’s written all over your face,” Nat said, sitting next to you. “So who is it?”

“Who’s what?” You asked.

“Who’s got you smitten?”

You bit your lip, unsure if you should answer. It’s not like you didn’t want to, you just weren’t sure if the living room was the most…secure place to reveal such a flustering secret.

“Is it Bucky?” She asked.

You shook your head.

“Steve?”

“No.”

Judging by the sly grin on her face, you had a sneaking suspicion that Nat already knew the answer and was just messing with you.

“It’s Loki, isn’t it?”

You shushed her, looking around frantically to make sure it was still just the two of you. When you were certain, you glanced back at her. In that moment you knew there was no point in denying it. You buried your face in the pillow, your next sentence muffled by it.

“What?” She asked.

You lifted your head slightly. "I like him so much I want to punch him in the face. With my mouth.“

She started laughing, and you hid your face again.

"What did I miss?”

Oh hell. Speak of the devil.

“Nothing important,” you answered, hoping you sounded normal. And that you didn’t speak too fast.

The tricky thing about answering a question like that was this: obviously you didn’t want Loki to know about your feelings, but you couldn’t just say “nothing”, because, well, God of Lies and all that, so if you just slapped something on the end of that “nothing”, you should hopefully be good to go.

That is, if Nat kept her mouth shut. And if Loki decided not to pry.

You shot Nat a pleading glance, and, though she kept a knowing smirk on her face, she stayed quiet. You glanced behind you at Loki, but he wasn’t even looking at you two. Probably for the best; one look at your face and you knew that he would ask. And ask. And ask. Not something you wanted.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After your little confession, Nat seemed to keep it under wraps for the rest of the day. And the next. And the next. It wasn’t until a week later that you began to notice something going on.

“Hey Y/N,” Bucky drawled. You were getting yourself some coffee. He was behind you, leaning across the counter. Everyone else (including Loki) were relaxing in the adjacent living room.

You hummed and turned, raising your mug to your lips.

“Felt like punching anyone lately?”

You choked. Setting your mug down, you glanced at Bucky. You hoped that he meant it as punching someone with your fist. Judging   
by the look on his face, however, you knew that wasn’t the case.

Another realization followed right after this one: the others were in earshot. No doubt Natasha was silently laughing right now. This begged the question: who else knew?

“Only every day,” you finally said. You felt your own smirk grow as Bucky’s eyebrows slightly raised.

You took your mug and headed back to your room. You were going to (lovingly) kill Natasha.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A shower was just what you’d needed after training. You were exhausted and looking forward to flopping on your bed. You did just that, and heard something like crinkling paper come from your pillows.

You lifted your head up and frowned. You moved your pillows around and let out a small, inhuman sound.

Taped to your pillow was a picture of Loki’s face. You felt your entire being fill with embarrassment. You imagined that if someone was watching you right now you would look like one of those cartoons when a character gets embarrassed and their whole body slowly turns a bright shade of red.

You removed the picture and found handwriting on the back.

_Should’ve been punching this instead of the bag._

You recognized Clint’s handwriting. You were gonna die.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You knew they knew. After the picture debacle, you were bombarded with reference after reference from everyone. That is, except Loki. You were grateful that they seemed to have refrained from mentioning anything to him, but at this rate it was gonna turn out useless.

You admitted it was a little funny. The amount of times they could slip it into casual conversation was impressive.

You were currently using the punching bag–with your fists, not your mouth. At this point it was important to clarify that. You had your music playing at just the right volume–loud enough that you could get into it, but not so loud that it bothered the others–and you were alone.

“Using your fists, I see.”

You glanced over your shoulder and saw Loki leaning against the doorway. You raised an eyebrow at him. "What else would I use?“

"Your mouth, perhaps,” he replied.

Now, when Loki said this, you’d been in the middle of throwing another punch. This time, however, you missed the bag completely. Your fist sailed past it, and you stumbled. You caught yourself, thankfully, and whipped around to face him.

“Wh-what?” You spluttered.

Oh, that blasted smirk of his would be the death of you. Especially when he was looking at you like that. You swallowed hard, eyes wide, still waiting for his response. He pushed off the doorway and began slowly walking toward you.

“I said: your mouth, perhaps,” Loki repeated.

You were frozen to the spot. What the hell were you supposed to say to that? You were no fool, clearly Loki knew about your little comment.

Your heart was pounding, and not just from the exercise. You never thought it could go this fast or this hard, not even when you were out on the battlefield. Especially when Loki stopped right in front of you and leaned forward.

He placed one hand on your waist, and the other on the back of your neck. He stopped and looked at you, silently asking for permission. You responded by placing your hands on his shoulders and nodding.

The moment your lips met, you swore you lost knowledge of anything going on around you. All your focus was on the kiss. Frankly, you could’ve kept kissing Loki forever. But you still needed to breathe, so you pulled away, keeping your eyes closed.

“You owe me twenty bucks.”

Your eyes snapped open. You met Loki’s gaze for a moment before looking over his shoulder.

Your friends standing there just behind the entrance. Paying each other. Nat seemed to be getting most of the money. Sam seemed to be handing out the most. You opened your mouth to make a witty comment, but Loki clapped a hand over your mouth. You looked at him incredulously. A curtain of gold shimmered around you for a moment and then disappeared. He let go of you and you looked around. He’d transported you to your room.

“I’d like to take you to dinner,” he said. "If that’s alright.“

You blinked. "Like a date?”

“Yes.”

You smiled. "I’d love to.“

Loki smiled back at you. "Tomorrow at seven, then?”

“Tomorrow at seven.”

He nodded and left, closing the door behind him. You waited a full thirty seconds before covering your mouth and bursting into a fit of ecstatic giggles.


End file.
